empezando poco a poco
by tooz
Summary: hola este fanfic es para "Escrito para el grupo de facebook NaruHina: Mi camino ninja por su reciente apertura" es un naruhina algo extraño espero que les guste n.n


HOLAAAA!

Hace mucho tiempo que no subia un fanfic espero que les guste este fanfic

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN ..YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS xD

"_Escrito para el grupo de facebook__**NaruHina: Mi camino ninja**__por__su__reciente apertura_"

Hace un mes que la guerra había terminado todo alrededor se respiraba paz y armonía, desde hae 2 semanas naruto se encontraba en entrenamiento para poder ,por fin cumplir su sueño de ser el hokage de konoha ,en ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas en la aldea una de ellas es que había salido de prisión en ex vengador uchiga ,también la aldea había cambiado en este mes los aldeanos ya estaban empezado a reconstruirse las, familias apenas empezaban a recuperarse de las perdidas de sus seres queridos perdidos en las batallas que se llevaron acabo …..hoy había junta de kages en la cual hablarían de temas sobre como reorganizar la alianza

…en la mancion hyuga…..

Voz- hinata el consejo y yo hemos hablado de tu desempeño en la guerra y lleganos ala cuerdo de no seras una gran líder dejaste morir a uno de los mejores miembros del clan hyuga asi que a nombre de todos a partir de hoy ya no formaras parte del la rama primaria y apartir de ahora seras miembro de la rama secundria, esperamos que puedas entenderlo todo esto es por la mejora del clan hyuga ahora por favor retirte de la oficina

Hinata- si padre con su permiso (saliendo)

,,,,,,pensamientos de hinata,,,,,,,,

Ahora que pasara conmigo neji-nisan no esta cinmigo hanabi me odia , mi padre y mi familia me detestan por ser tan débil , mi propia familia me detesta no se que hacer . pensé que después de la guerra las cosas cambiarian pero nada es asi ahora estoy mas sola de lo que eh estado en toda mi vida no se que hacer ahora con mi vida , mis únicos simientos siempre fueron neji,hanabi y naruto no se que es mejor desearía haber muerto en lugar de neji asi el podría haber sido el líder del clan hyuga hanabi no me odiaría porque gracias a que me expulsaron del la rama principal ella será la nueva líder, le corte las alas a mi hermanita y todo por que por ser una inútil una persona mala en todo lo que hace , y si estuviera muerta naruto-kun no se sentiría mal al verme no estaría forzado a responder mis sentimientos aunque se que los rehazara ya que al fin tiene todo lo que siempre a querido se convertirá en hokage tiene a sakura-san el equipo 7 esta de nuevo reunido junto con kakashi y sai

,,,,,,,,,,,,fin de los pensamientos…

Hinata al salir de la mancion caminaba distraída y no se dio cuenta que tropezó con el kazekage al intentar levantarse sintió algo pesado sobre su pie

Gaara- perdón no te vi por estar distraído

Hinata- no se preocupe kazekage –sama fue mi culpa

Gaara-claro que no yo iba distraído

Hinata –de echo lis dos íbamos diistraidos

Gaara-bueno esta bien .. bueno me tengo que ir hinata fue un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo

Hinata- a mi también gaara-sama

Gaara-bien me tengo que ir naruto me espera junto con los demás kages

…..mientras tanto naruto…..

Tsunade – naruto ponme atención

Naruto-ya oba-chan no quiero leer esos aburridos informes no quiero estoy muy aburrido nunca pensé que ser hokage era tan difícil

Tsunade- entonces que esperabas que fuera ser hokage es algo muy difícil tienes que mantener en orden toda una aldea no es cualquier cosa niño ahora ponte a firmar y a sellar esos informes ya que los kages no tardan en llegar mientras yo ire al hospital a ver como sigue mi paciente cuando vuelva quiero ver todos esos documentos firmandos ENTENDISTE naruto namikaze uzumaki

Naruto-si si oba—chan

Tsunade- y ya te duje mil vese que no me digas asi ahor si me voy (desapareciendo en na nube de humo0

….pensamientos de naruto….

Estoy a un año de cumplir mi mas grande sueño aunque me a costado mucho por fin podre cumplirlo . la guerra temino hace un mes pero la aldea apenas se esta empezando a recuperar las perdidas dueron terribles muchos de mis amigos murieron ahí … y otros regresaron muy lastimado pero gracias a kami-sama esta bien ..sasuke por fin regreso a la aldea ya no es considerado una mala persona aunque los ambus lo seguirán por 2 meses para vigilarlo de cerca ,, y aunque lo que paso con sakura-chan frente a mi padre ella desde que sasuke esta aquí no me a prestad el minimo de atencio solo se encarga de el algo que debi imaginarme desde hac mucho tiempo que pasaría .pero aun hay algo que tengo que arreglar mi asunto con hinata aun no esta resuelto ella me a estdo evitando porque se que teme a mi respuesta la cual aun no se ,ella siempre fue mi amiga me apoyo incluso cuando iba a pelear contra su primo ella siempre a estado ahí para mi pero aun no puedo creer que a alguien como ella le guste un persona como yo despistada y tonto . tengo que hablar con ella según me dij oba-chan su padre y el clan la van a deseredar por todo lo que a echo por mi primero enfrentarse a pain y luego meterse en la guerra para defenderme .hoy mas tarde la buscare y aclare es punto con ella .

,,,,,,,,,,,,,fin de pensamientos….

MAS TARDE

Er a ya de noche cuando hinata caminaba por la aldea llevaba puesta su típica ropa ninja ,iba algo distraida pero a lo lejos vio una inconfundible cabellera rubia junto a una rosa (una cita) penso hasta que junto a la cabellera rosa vio una cabellera negra azabache ambos chicos (sakura y sasuke) iban tomados de la mano .ella iba a dar la vuelta cuando una voz chillona inconfundible l llamo

Naruto-hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hinata: dime naruto

Naruto:(sorprendido por no escucharla tartemudear ) quería verte eh querido hablar contigo serimente

Hinata- yo no lo se naruto no podría ser mañana se ve que están ocupados

Sakura-claro que no bueno naruto ,hinata los dejamos sasuke y yo tenemos una reservación en un restat¡urante adiós chicos y tu naruto no lo eches a parder (dijo en un susurro solo para que naruto la escuchara )

Naruto-ven hinata caminemos

Hinata- si

Nauto y hinata caminaron hasta un pequeño parque , se sentaron en la rama de un árbol y naruto comenzó a hablar

Naruto-hina haya algo que eh querido decirte desde que volvimos de la aldea

Hina- naruto –kun ya se que diras y te entiendo por favor olvida todo lo que te dije yo se que no me amas y lo comprendo como amar a alguien que es una desonra para su clan una persona débil que no puede ayudar a la persona que ama y a un ser querido

Naru- hinata no digas eso tu eres una persona estupenda y eres muy fuerte se que la muerte de neji te afecto …. Pero dejame decirte que conmigo siempre podras contar quizás no te ame ahora pero por favor enseñame a amarte se que tu sabes que no te amo pero si me gustas y mucho , estoy agradecido por que tu me has apoyado en los mpmentos en los que nadie confiaba en mi ni yo mismo

Hinata(llorando) naruto yo te eh ayudado por que se que eres una persona increíble y que todo lo que tienes ahora te lo has ganado por que te has edforzado mucho

Naruto- hinata enseñame a amarte

Hinata. Si naruto

Naruto-entonces muy bien señorita hyuga que le parecería ir mañana a una cita conmigo

Hinata-estria honrada de ir con usted joven namikaze

NARRACION –

Y asi fue como tuvimos nuestra primera cita nos costo algo de trabajo manejar todos esto pero naruto poco a poco aprendió a amarme y yo aprendi cada vez mas cosas de el porque una persona no se enamora de un dia par otro eso cuesta mucho tiempo al convivir con esa persona n.n

-FIN-

Bueno este anfic me costo mucho escribirlo no soy muy buena en esto asi que no me juzgen 7.7

Aparte la inspiración no llegaba a mi mas después de ver el manga de esta semana

Bueno si les gust espero sus comentarios

Tengan un buen fin de semana n.n

TOOZ


End file.
